Empty Places
by BarbiesEmoTwin
Summary: What if Buffy refused to leave her house when all the potentials and Dawn were kicking her out? Season 7, Empty Places.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't going to be a very long story, just a few chapters I think.

My version of what would have happened if Buffy had refused to leave her house.

**Joss is master of the universe!**

* * *

"I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

Dawn stands up and I finally think someone is going to back me up. "Then you can't stay here," she says softly, "Buffy, I love you, but you were right, we have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave, I'm sorry, but his is my house too."

I stand there frozen. This can't be happening. Why would they do this to me? I turn to leave but just as my hand reaches for the handle I stop. I stand up straight and take a deep breath. "I have given up my life twice for all of you, and this is how you repay me?" I say quietly. No one says anything for a second but then Kennedy takes a step forward. "You need to leave."

My anger turns up a notch at her statement. "Why should I leave, this is my house. I have given up everything I have just so you could all be here. None of you have the right to judge me." I take a step forward into Kennedy's space and she stepped back, away from me. "I was just fifteen when I was called, and guess what, I died a year later. You think you girls will survive without me. Faith doesn't have the experience I do. She doesn't know what it's like to die at sixteen, to kill the love of your life to save the world. I was dragged out of Heaven and left to dig my way out of my own coffin and grave. I had to bring myself to try and kill my best friend! I've watched so many people I love and care about become hurt, die or just leave. I've been the hard person because I've been forced to!" I seethe. Some of the girls gasp, clearly not knowing anything about what I had been through. "I was on my own through it _all, _whereas you girls have the chance to talk about it with other people that understand you."

Nobody interrupts me as I continue my rant. "Everything I have ever done, was for all of you. I wish you didn't have to be here, I wish I could take care of this for you but I can't and I need your help."

"Buffy, Giles is right. You don't have the right to ask us to go back there" Anya says. I spin to face the voice. "Don't you dare tell me I have no right! Of course I do, for seven years I've done just this. I've asked the tough questions and I've asked my friends to do the unthinkable. I'm in charge because no one else will ask this of you."

Dawn comes up to me and I'm hoping she's finally seeing what I'm saying. "Buffy please, just go. No one wants to go back there." I can feel my heart breaking. Dawn is against me. I stride to the middle of the room and look round at everyone in the room. I lock eyes with Willow, Giles and Faith especially. "Want has nothing to do with this. I'm sorry but that's not what being a Slayer is about. You don't have a choice. But I'm standing here and I'm going to give you one." I stand silently for a moment to make sure everyone is paying full attention.

"You can either stay here and fall in line, or you leave this house." There's a collective gasp around the living room. Giles looks at me pure shock on his face. "Now before you decide listen here. If you stay here, I will train you to be the best you can be, the best ways to survive but I will not tolerate anyone being out of line. This isn't Summer Camp and I'm not here to make sure you enjoy yourself. I'm here to keep you alive" I say to the group.

"The rest of you are free to leave and do whatever you wish. I just hope Faith lives up to your standards; your lives are in her hands now."


	2. Chapter 2

Just ten minutes later and they were gone, every single one of them. I was left in my home on my own for first time in god knows how long. For such a long time the house had been filled with voices and now I was left standing in an eerie sort of silence.

I stood in the middle of the living stunned. I really hadn't thought that they were all going to go, honesty I had thought maybe a few and Faith would go. But no. Dawn, Xander, Willow and Giles had left me. Without looking back they had walk out and away from.

For a moment I thought Faith would stay, persuade them that I was right. She looked at me like she understood why I had given them the ultimatum. We look at each other briefly while everyone shouted their protests at me and we seemed to have a silent conversation. She knew I was handing over all the girls lives to her, but I tried to show her that I trusted her, no matter what had happened in the past. Faith gave me a small nod and then chaos erupted when she told them all to pack their things.

Giles hadn't even looked my way when he left, but I didn't really expect him to. Not after all the concern he had had for my judgement lately anyway. Xander and Dawn had been the hardest to watch go. Dawn was furious and shouted a lot but I understood it, this was her home that I was making her leave. But Xander, he looked at me with a forlorn and sad face, like he was really concerned. There was also a cold acceptance in his features and it broke my heart to watch him walk out of the door. Faith was last to leave. "I'm sorry it happened this way B" she had said touching my arm tenderly. I hadn't replied until she was halfway down the walkway. "Just keep them safe."

At least now they were acting as a solid unit. I hated to think of them like that, like just nameless faces in a war they didn't understand; but they would need each other if half of them were to make it out of this thing alive. All it had taken for them to really pull together was for them to turn on me, for me to become the bad guy in all of this.

The thing I felt the worse about though, was the fact that I actually didn't feel guilty. I had done what I thought was right. If they were not willing to trust in my judgement and follow my instructions then what was the point in all of this. After seven years I had thought I warranted the right to explain how things were to go down and for them to follow.

What was Spike going to think of me? Would he think the same as the others and walk out on me too. If he even returned in the first place that is. Had Giles sent him on a mission that he knew Spike couldn't possibly return from. Then what would I do? I would truly have nobody left on my side then.

I turned on the spot and took in my surroundings. There wasn't a thing out of place, no sign that the girls had ever been here. All the sleeping bags and small bags of possessions that they had left had vanished from their places. Finally I let the tears fall, at first silently, and then small sniffles that turned to whimpers, until my breath sped up and then became ragged. I sunk to my knees and brought my hands to my eyes as I sobbed, alone.

Abandonment issues I thought I had long ago buried resurfaced with a vengeance. Everybody in my life had at one time or another left me now. My father, Angel twice, Riley, my mum, Spike. Now I had to add Will, Xander, Giles and Dawn to that list. Every incident flashed through my mind quickly and replayed itself until I was curled in the foetal position, a mess on the living room floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for reading! Hope you enjoy!

**Joss is master of the universe!**

* * *

By the time I pulled myself up from the floor it was dark. My body ached, but my heart ached more. It mourned the loss of everyone and it felt heavy in my chest. A weight I knew would sit there lodged in my heart and mind for a very long time. My mind whispered awful thoughts, that none of them would ever speak to me again and that I would never be forgiven, or worse, that they all died out there without me and I was doomed to overcome the upcoming apocalypse single-handedly.

But hadn't I always truly been alone. None of them had ever really understood me. Maybe this was for the best. A sign that the Slayer was supposed to be alone in all of this. I was the same as them on the outside, but inside I was different, altered so that I wasn't like a normal human being.

I shuffled through the house into the kitchen but I just stood there, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I felt useless. My body was on auto pilot as I collected all the things I needed to make myself a hot chocolate, just the way mum always made when I was feeling down. I even put extra marshmallows in it to try to cheer me up.

It did the trick though, for split second I was transported back to a time we would each have our own steaming cup in front of us and we would share stories and just talk about our days. She had always known the right thing to say to make me feel better, like the world wasn't as much of a gloomy place that I made it out to be.

I sat there with the tiniest of smiles tugging on the corners of my lips. It didn't last long though, and I just sat there staring at nothing. My mind fought with itself constantly. I knew I had been right in what I had done, but I didn't intend to hold it over them all. I still wanted to make sure they were all ok. I wanted to run out into the night and keep any unseen enemies from coming within ten miles of the group. Whether it was minutes or hours I don't know that I sat there in a comatose like state.

Without any warning the front door came crashing down and multiple something's came scurrying in. Bringers. I instantly switched to battle mode and slipped off the stool and ran straight into the commotion. Four bringers; easy enough for a house full Potentials and two Slayers to bring down, maybe a challenge for just one person. But who was I kidding, I had been facing these kinds of situations since I was fifteen. I could take them.

I had pure anger brimming at the back of my mind that had formed the moment I realised people were trying to force me out of my own home. I took a breath quickly filling my entire body with rage and I let it loose on the enemies invading my home.

My rage made me quicker and more brutal. I held no prisoners, swinging out the way of several knives slicing towards me and sending bone shattering punches and kicks to any body part that got too close to me. They tried surrounding me and then lunging but I quickly evaded and slipped out of the small circle.

I grabbed an axe lying close by and let it swing, decapitating the nearest Bringer instantly. The second kill came swiftly after when I chucked the axe, hitting one in the heart and stopping him in his tracks as he came at me.

I usually enjoyed these kinds of fights, where the odds were against me and I would make nifty little quips along the way but I was in no mood tonight. I just wanted to rip these intruders to shreds! I traded a few blows with another Bringer, dodging his blade but he was no match for my fury and hit the floor with a broken neck within seconds.

That left one. We circled, but I lunged quickly, he didn't have a chance. I was going full Slayer on him. Blow after blow, trying to pour all my anger in frustration into my punches. As I straddled the Bringer continuing my onslaught, tears started to fall freely. I knew why they had come here. To try pick off our numbers and hit us where it hurt.

I lost myself in my rage and the next thing I remember was someone grabbing me around the waist and hauling me from the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

A strong set of arms are wrapped around my waist but I fight against them, clawing and kicking but they don't let go. I just want carry on hurting this intruder. I fight against my captor but they're not letting go. I try everything to shake them off but they only hold on tighter.

After a few more minutes of useless struggling I hear it. "Snap the bloody hell out of it Slayer, that sodding Bringer is dead already luv." My body shuts down at his voice and I go limp. I'm not given any warning when the arms around me suddenly move position and swing me up into their arms so they're carrying me. And it's then, when I'm lying in his arms that it hits me, the warm familiar smell of leather, cigarettes and alcohol. Spike is home.

Tears spring to my eyes instantly. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again" I sob into his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt at the same time as the whole day just comes crashing down on me. He lowers us onto the sofa and I stay there curled up against him. "Shh pet, it's alright now, I'm here" he whispers in my ear, pulling me closer to him and running his hand down my hair. He murmurs reassurances to me, telling me he'd help in me in whichever way he can. The comfort he gives me soothes me in a way no one else before him can besides when my mom was alive.

Andrew thankfully vacates the living room after a look from Spike and we sit in silence for a little while as I try to contain the small sobs still escaping from me. Spike knows me enough not to ask me any questions just yet and I'm more than thankful.

Eventually Spike wipes away the last of my tears with his thumb and smiles down at me. "Come on then pet, tell me what got you in such a state" he says gently, tucking my hair behind my ear. I heave a huge sigh and slide away from him so we're sitting side by side. "I'm an awful person." Spike snorts and I turn to glare at him. He backs his hands up in a motion of surrender and smirks at me.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Spike, my Slayer batteries are dead and my Buffy ones just don't exist anymore. I quit." I say it seriously, looking at nothing in particular but Spike just laughs.  
"Since when do you quit luv, you're not foolin' me?" he says taking my chin and smiling at me.  
"Since my sister, Watcher, best friends and thirty other girls tried to throw me out of my own house a few hours ago, that's when. So watch, see, quitting" I say, knocking his hand away. The playful look on his face falls and he stares at me curiously.

"They all voted for Faith to be in charge now, they didn't want me" I whisper. Spike looks angry now. "Say the word and she'll be a footnote in history. I'll make it look like a painful accident.." he says waggling his eyebrows at me. His actions do nothing for my mood though and I sit there stony faced still.

"I'm standing down Spike. That's the end of it" I say, bringing my knees up to my chest.  
"Buffy, no. You were their leader and you still are. This isn't something that you gave up; it's something that they took. This'll change your tune though. I came here 'cause I got somethin' to tell you: You're right. You've been right since the beginning" he says, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Caleb is protecting something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way; I think it's at the vineyard." I roll my eyes. I wasn't the one he needed to tell that information to though, I already knew I had been right about the Vineyard, a Slayer gut feeling. "No" I answer him slowly. He slides down on to the floor and kneels in front of me. It instantly reminds me of a time when Spike had done something similar with me. Back when I had first re-joined the land of living last year we had sat in an almost identical position. He seemed to have a way of really seeing what was going on with me.

"You mean no as in, eventually?" he says, looking me straight in the eyes, "You can get them back."  
"Can, maybe. Should? I don't know, I'm so tired..." I say looking away from him. I take a quick glance at his face and I can see he knows what I'm thinking about. "There's always casualties in a war" he states calmly.


	5. Chapter 5

"These are girls," he continues, "and I know it sounds casual but it is what it is Buffy." I frown at him deeply and I'm just about to tell him it's my fault when he slams his hand over my opening mouth non to gently. "I don't want to hear you're one woman pity party Slayer, you won't get any sympathy from me. You didn't get them killed, they died doing the right thing Buffy, just like you did. Twice. May I add."

He looks are me intently, trying to gauge my reaction to his words. My shoulders slump and I feel any remaining fight in me drain out of my body. I bow my head and just stare at a random spot on the floor. "You know what the worst thing is though, I can't fault them" I whisper. I hear the confused tone in Spike's voice when he replies. "Why's that then, luv."

"I've _always_ cut myself off from them, _all _of them. I'm not making excuses for doing it, I'm just getting what I deserve. People try to connect to me but I just... I slip away." I move my hair away from my eyes and turn my face to look at him. "You of all people should know."

"I seem to recall a certain amount of connecting" Spike replies, giving me a sad sort of smile. It only takes a second to go over our entire intertwined pasts together, and by the look on Spike's face, he's doing the same. "And look at us now Slayer. We're closer than I ever could have hoped for."

"And was it worth it? For us to go through all that we have together to get to where we are right now? Is this what every person needs to go through just to be part of my life?" My voice sounds scared and weak and I hate it.

"You're insufferable" he said with a serious face.  
"Thank you. That helped" I stated sarcastically. Where was this supposed to lead? He may have an uncanny understanding when it comes to me, but I had no such capability with him. "I'm not tryin' to cheer you up, pet" he says, his tone honest and stern.  
"Good, 'cause you're doing a terrible job" I counter coldly, looking away from him.  
"I'm not one of your sodding Scoobies, coming to your rescue to make you feel better Princess, and it seems none of 'em are goin' to come running to your bloody side anytime soon. I'm here to tell you the cold hard truth, even if you don't want to hear it. "

"I told you, I quit" I say it real quietly, but I know he'll hear. Doesn't he see this is it for me? It's the end of the line for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer train. Final stop, Alonesville. "I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you Blondie, seeing as you've thrown all rules about being the 'Chosen One' out of the window and done whatever's been best by you, but Slayers don't get a say in the matter. So you can't quit."

I stand and tower over him until he stands too but I don't linger there, I step towards the window and look out onto the dark street knowing everyone isn't safe without me there to guide them. Spike's right of course, but I'm not ready to go out there yet. Everything still feels so raw inside. So betrayed. But not by him, never him.

I can feel him coming up behind me; my senses are so attuned to him by now. He stays silent by I can tell he's right behind me. "You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker; I follow my blood, which doesn't always rush in the direction of my head. So I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong bloody calls."

I can feel Spike's lips less than an inch from my ear. It's all said so gently and so quietly I can just hear it. "I've seen your strength, and your kindness, I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. A hundred plus years, and you're the one thing I've ever been sure of" he continues. "You're the _one, _Buffy."

By this time, there are silent tears streaking down my face and Spike slowly takes my hand, giving me time to pull away if I want too. He turns me so I'm facing him but I keep my eyes to the ground. "Look at me" he says tilting my chin. "I'm not asking you for anything. When I tell you that I love you, it's not because I want you, or 'cause I can't have you – it has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try..." I cut him off. Placing my lips to his and my hand on his heart.

* * *

I know I've cut up, moved around and plain old ignored a lot of things from our favourite vampire speech. I just wanted to try something a little different and see if it all still worked.  
Hopefully you're not all too disgusted with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

I can tell he's in shock, his whole body goes still. It's sweet and gentle. A kiss that says the words I can't say to him and he knows me well enough to realise that. How much I need him and how grateful I am for him to willingly choose to be a part of all this. My thanks for never turning his back on me, even at my worst. For still being here when I told him all the reasons he shouldn't be. I'm not the one. He is.

After a few precious seconds we both pull back slowly. As I look up into his eyes I see it… everything that he's overcome to get to this place in time. I have a weird feeling deep inside the Slayer part of my brain that's telling me to recognise him, that he's an important player in this game of war.

One of Spike's hands linger on my cheek as the other tucks stray hairs behind my ear. There's a small genuine smile on his face as he leans his forehead against mine. "Go" he whispers. "Find Caleb, give him hell and take whatever the bloody hell he has of yours."

I nod and smile up at him. Silently he takes my hand again and leads me to the front door where he opens it but steps back, letting go of my hand. I look at him questioningly but he shrugs it off. "I know you Buffy. I saw how you desecrated that Bringer earlier; Hell hath no fury like a brassed off Slayer" he says nodding to the dead body at the bottom of the stairs "I can see it in your eyes; this is something you've got to do on your own" he says in a strong voice, winking at me. I grin because of how right he his.

"What are you going to do then?" I ask him taking a step backwards out of the door. His face turns sour and he looks towards the ceiling. "I'll take the little pip squeak" he says pointing above us, "and go round us up the flock of missing and dispersed Slayers and Scoobies, yeah pet?"

"Oh and don't worry luv, I'll give 'em hell for what they did to ya. I'll rub it in their sodding faces that you were right about the Vineyard 'cause I know you wouldn't ever do it. Make them all feel right guilty 'nd that. I got your back." He's right, I'd never rub it in their faces, but although I feel bad for the verbal lashing their soon to get – I knew how hard Spike's words could cut when he wanted them too – it was nice to have someone around that thought I deserved the upmost amount of respect from everyone.

Spike calls for Andrew and I hear him scuttling around upstairs whispering about getting to go on another mission with Spike. When he looks back at me Spike has a stony expression on his face, hearing what Andrew is saying as well and I can't help it when a sudden short laugh escapes from me. Spike scowls at me but there's no menace behind it at all.

"Meet back here at the house then?" I ask as I back away from the door some more. Spike nods his reply and I start to turn so I could go down the few steps when Spike calls my name softly. I shift my position so I'm facing him again. "It was worth it Buffy. Every second. To get to here. I encompassed everything you were supposed to hate about this world but you chose see the man behind all that rot. And if anything happens to us, or we can't save the world this time then I'd like to think it ended as the two of us being friends." The last sentence was said nervously, like he was waiting for the old me to just shut him down viciously.

"Spike, do you remember what you said to me and Angel about being friends?"  
"Only vaguely, luv. Why what of it? And what's Captain Forehead gotta do with it anyhow?"  
"I've remembered it word for word from the moment you said it" I whisper, taking the few steps to close the gap between us. "You're notfriends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." He raises his eyes to mine and starts to say something. "Hold on, I'm not finished. You also said that love wasn't brains; it was blood... blood screaming inside you to work its will. Do you remember?"

"I do, pet. Don't think I've ever said somethin' so bloody true." We both laugh quietly for a second.  
"Me neither. But you'd never be just a friend to me Spike. You're so much _more. _I'm just sorry no one else sees that." When we both fall silent it's only then that we hear a muffled crying from inside the house. We both turn and see Andrew sitting on the steps with his head in his hands watching us intently. Neither us of had even noticed his presence.

"That was so emotional you guys. The two of you should have your own show or something" he says in a shaky voice and letting out a huge sigh while wiping away the remaining tears. "Goodbye Andrew" I say shaking my head while heading out into the night.  
"Go kick some supernatural arse Slayer." Spike calls from the door.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm actually going to switch to Spike's pov for the next two chapters; as we all know how Buffy runs off to get her scythe. I want to show you my take on how Spike deals with the mutinous band of Potentials, Scoobies and other what have yous. I'll switch it on back to the Buffster after Spike finishes given them all a mouthful.

* * *

I watch her as she leaves; off to put her life on the line again for the very people who turned against her… for the people who mean more to her than her own happiness and life. But I know she'll be fine. The Slayer's life isn't set to be snuffed out by a man in a vicars outfit. If Buffy's going to go - which I'm starting to think is near on impossible – she'll be there at the end of it all, fighting until her last breath. I always said she deserved to go out in a glorious battle.

As I stand there leaning against the doorframe watching her shadowed figure getting smaller and smaller, I hear Andrew taking deep breaths behind me and getting himself back under control. "Come on then Whelp, let get this thing over with shall we?" He jumps up and salutes me. The guy clearly had issues.

Before I leave though I quickly pick up the various Bringer's and their body parts and toss them out into the back garden. I'll set fire to them later or something. The girl really did a number on that last one, he was almost unrecognisable. It was sight I knew I would never forget. The moment I got within twenty feet of the house I could feel the raw anger in the air. The Slayer didn't even seem to register that I was there she was so focused, not until I had to literally yank her off of the body.

We leave the house, not bothering to lock the place up, there's no one left to break in. At first I don't really know where to start but then how hard can it be for a vampire to find what.. twenty living breathing people or thereabouts in a deserted town. Taking a minute to expand all my senses I can smell the faded scent of several humans all travelling one way and the pull of the demon part of me telling me to go to the west.

Whilst I concentrate on following the scent and Andrew trails behind me just watching me silently, I can feel Buffy's scent humming in the background, a scent so rich and beautiful that it makes me want to stop what I'm doing and just go and be with her. But I know she needs this, and I know she needs me to do this for her.

It only takes around ten minutes for me to figure out where I think they may be heading. "So, did I tell you I like your coat, it's actually very flattering.. I wonder if I could pull it off." Andrew's been droning on about nonsense the entire way so far. "Yeah you bloody mentioned it. I killed that Principle's mum for it." He visibly pales and thank the heavens he finally shuts his mouth.

As we enter the grounds of Restfield and work our way through its darkness it's a definite I know where they are. Walking with my usual confidence and swagger I open up the door to my old crypt and calling "Honey, I'm home" as I enter with my arms upraised.

There's a collective gasp around the place, one that echoes off the stones walls as people spin to face me. Andrew ducks under my arm and stands in the middle of the tomb. "Hi, everybody. I missed you guys a lot. Sorry we took so long getting back from our mission-mission but we had to wait out the sun." No one is saying anything yet though, clearly we were last people they were expecting.

"He's a breath of fresh air, isn't he? Thank god I don't breathe" I state calmly, not going in for the kill yet. I want to see if they'll bring it up first. The longest standing Scoobies – Willow, Harris and Rupert – along with Fait, scurry out from the lower level of the crypt. The Potentials all follow Faith's movements clearly showing she's in charge and she's the one they're all looking too. Red looks nervous, Harris resigned and the Watcher looks stony faced as if daring me to say something.

"So what's a mutinous bunch of cowards like yourselves doing all holed up in my old digs?" The place seems even gloomier than I remember it. "Excuse me?" I hear Rupert say.  
"Oh I think you heard me Ripper." From the shadows I hear one of the potentials talking to Dawn. "Wait, this is Spike's place?" My eyes instantly dart to the younger Summers but she looks away, not meeting my gaze just as quickly. "Tell me you didn't Bit.. Tell me I've got it wrong." I say it quietly almost pleading, knowing it will carry over to her. Dawn just shuffles nervously and refuses to look at me. "I expected more of you Dawnie."

"Well, we all decided" Harris chimes in.  
"I can see that. Who do you think you are? And don't you _dare _say friends!" I shout when I see the witch coming forward. "You three should be _ashamed _of yourselves. She's saved your lives, again and again. She's died for you. And this is how you thank her?" My voice is raised and I'm seething. They've never been able to really see Buffy, not like I have. "You don't understand—" whispers the Watcher.  
"You know, I think I do. Rupert. You realize Buffy doesn't need you anymore, that she's outgrown you… so the moment something doesn't go exactly to plan you toss her aside and take up with someone who might still need you as a Watcher" I shouted nodding my head in the brunette Slayer's direction. "Face it Ripper, you're done. You've finally crossed the line!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey. The time for speech giving is over" Faith shouts. Giving Rupert some time to recompose himself. My words had hit their marks exactly. He looked flustered and grim.  
"Ha, you best believe I'm not done yet gang" I say in a menacing tone.  
"Well, I think it's cute. You're pretty sweet on her, aren't you?" she says sarcastically.  
"Actually it's called loyalty… but then I guess none of you would even know the meaning of the word" I spit back.  
"Don't be stupid, of course we do. We've been with Buffy for seven years" her Watcher states calmly in an exasperated voice, clearly he has recovered from my earlier outburst.  
"Please. You lot couldn't hit water if you fell out a bloody boat!"

Anya speaks up from behind the group, if anything she looks bored. "We caught a Bringer and got information from him. They've got a weapons place underground. What has Buffy been doing, sitting on her own moping about things not going her way for once."  
"'fraid not, luv. Between the what.. thirty of you, you managed to bring down _one _Bringer?" I find Bit in the crowd again and she finally looks at me. "Your sister was ambushed by a whole group of 'em back at the house." All of them are hanging on my every word and I love it, their eyes full of guilt and shame. "Boy you should have seen her when I found her. I've never seen her act so savagely, it was bloody beautiful. The last guy was pretty unrecognizable; to say he was lookin' a tad disfigured would be a hell of an understatement."

"But anyway, not to get distracted on how much better the Slayer will always be than you, don't even get me started on the rest of you pathetic children. I think it's time for the rest of you girls to find out a few home truths about you're precious leaders. You Faith, you should be thankful Buffy even let you enter her house. You killed people, poisoned her boy 'causing him to nearly kill her, and then tried to turn him against her. You switched your bodies and slept with her next boyfriend. You're a wanted killer Faith, but did she turn you away. No." People are looking shocked already but they have no idea of the bombshells I'm about to drop.

"I'm actually not that surprised at you Harris. I always knew you were a coward." Xander strides towards me, and comes face to face with me. "You watch what you say dead boy. You wouldn't be here if we hadn't all pitied you when you came to _us _for help." I laugh in his face and cover the tiny piece of ground between us so we're almost nose to nose. "I think you should be the one watchin', I'm not the defenceless vamp I was then. So get the hell out of my face before I tear that other eye out of your worthless skull" I growl and he backs away instantly. Remembering he can't threaten me with violence anymore because I can give it back tenfold.

"You were never important to the group really were you mate, let's face it. But have you forgotten that this is what you signed up for. The Slayer never asked you to get involved, you and your witchy friend made that decision all by yourselves. And to be frank mate, I'm surprised you haven't lost more than just the one eye. You're blamin' Buffy for somethin' that was totally out of 'er control but again, I'm really not surprised. You judged Buffy at every corner, making her feel bad about who she was and made her doubt herself. I know this because she tells. You know she trusts me and you hate it. But now the question is, will she trust you?" My tone is full of malice and I have a vicious grin on. It felt good to be the bad guy again, even if it was only temporary.

"Now you, Red, I'm surprised at. Glinda would be ashamed at you. You, who had the most to make up for more than any other soddin' person in this room. Did Buffy treat you any different when you put that 'will be done' spell crap on all of us. No. Or the next time you did it, makin' us all lose our memories… umm, nope. How 'bout when you nearly killed Dawn when you were high as a bloody kite. Still no. And when you ripped her out of Heaven just because you were lonely and left her in her own grave? Did she blame you? Tell me Red, did Buffy bat an eyelid when you nearly killed Giles in that magic shop or when you nearly destroyed the world? Or even when you ripped that blokes skin right ofa' him and became a cold blooded killer" I seethe. Willow's eyes had started to shed tears about halfway through my little speech, but by the end she was practically in a heap on the cold hard floor. Good, she deserved it.

The crypt is in utter silence. Every single person is watching either me or the witch with wide eyes. "Of course she bloody didn't. And now she's finally growing a backbone and standing up for herself, you walk away. How do you think she feels knowin' I'm the only one that's on her side. But I haven't even told you kiddies the best part yet." I turn slowly in a circle catching the eyes of as many of them that I can. "How does it feel to be _wrong_? Buffy was right. Caleb is protecting something powerful at the Vineyard that could potentially blow this whole thing wide open. Something about… what was it Andrew?" All eyes turn to the former prisoner and he lights up at being given the spotlight.

"'It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield.'"  
"Yeah, what he said. So… rant over. While the real Slayer is out putting her life on line for all of your insignificant lives again with no back-up, you wanna tell me about this place with the weapons? We'll go blow it up or something while Buffy's out doing save the world thing and then we'll _all _go back to Revello Drive.


End file.
